The invention relates to a constructive assembly comprising separate assembly parts.
With known constructive assemblies of this type coupling devices are applied in assembling the separate assembly parts that are locked by means of fastening means. The application of these fastening means is complicated and time-consuming. Further special tools are required. This makes the known constructive assemblies far from handy in using them.
It is an object of the invention to provide a constructive assembly comprising separate assembly parts wherein joining the separate assembly parts can be carried out in a quick and easy way.